ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion
(first edition) (second edition) (third edition) (Japan) | Pages = 224 (first edition) 352 (second edition) 382 (third edition) 424 (Japan) | ISBN = 0671794604 (first edition) ISBN 0671883402 (second edition) ISBN 0743457986 (third edition) ISBN 4812518741 (third edition, Japan) }} Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion is a reference book published by Pocket Books that provides an extensive episode guide to Star Trek: The Next Generation. Written by Larry Nemecek, the book was first published in and provided episode summaries and production information from through at the conclusion of the fifth season. Appearing as Season 5 ended and following the TNG Technical Manual, it was only the second licensed non-fiction tome of the "modern" Star Trek era. A later, expanded edition was published in and included information through the end of the series and inclusive of the first TNG movie . In , yet another version was released, this time covering , , and . Extensive use of quoted and paraphrased insights from writers, producers and designers first appeared in the TNG book, limited only by the format size. However, due to budget limits imposed by the publisher, the later film chapters were shortened in comparison to the earlier content and were simply added on to the 1995 edition of the book, with no updates to those sections. The book was fashioned to some extent after the earlier The Star Trek Compendium, which focused on Star Trek: The Original Series. The use of quoted creators' material pioneered here was greatly expanded in the following trade paperback for Deep Space Nine and then scaled back greatly for Voyager. No companion book has yet been issued for Star Trek: Enterprise. Summary ;From the third edition book jacket :On September 8, 1987 – more than twenty years after the original ''Star Trek series first aired – millions of Star Trek fans across the country sat down in front of their television sets for the debut of an all-new Star Trek series. No expense had been spared in bringing this new show to life – the creator of the original Star Trek series, Gene Roddenberry, was back producing the new show. Yet even the most faithful of Star Trek fans had their doubts – could the magic be duplicated?'' :The answer to that question proved to be a resounding yes. Led by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the ''U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D blazed a trail of exciting adventures across the galaxy. In show after show, Star Trek: The Next Generation brought to life a future where cooperation and mutual understanding proved the keys to solving humanity's problems – and enabled galactic civilization to flourish.'' :Here is the complete official guide to every episode of the television adventures of the ''Starship Enterprise and all four of the major motion pictures from to the latest, . This companion is a compendium of information including plot summaries and credits for each show and motion picture, as well as fascinating behind-the-scenes glimpses into the creation of The Next Generation. Take a glimpse into the show's incredible seven-year run, during which it reigned at the very top of the syndicated television ratings. Illustrated with more than 150 photographs, this is the official reference guide to Star Trek: The Next Generation.'' Background information Cover gallery File:TNGCompanionV1.jpg|Cover first edition File:TNGCompanionV2.jpg|Cover second edition File:TNGCompanionV3, Japan.jpg|Cover Japanese third edition See also *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library'' es:Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion Next Generation Companion, The